worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List of Witches
I think that some of the names in the first list may be incorrect, but I don't know which ones; I had to change a few of them to match the accepted pages we already have. Due to this, I wouldn't take those names as official translations… Theway 01:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) With over a 100 withes in this list, perhaps they should be sorted by name??? Galaxy-A 20:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Something is wrong. The way how the Fuso Witches(Ones from Japan) are name wrong. You place the Family name before their first names. For example: Miyafuji Yoshika. It should be Yoshika Miyafuji. -Dandan550 09:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : :eastern naming convention. its correct for Japanese names. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 09:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) http://strikewitches.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Japanese_Name_Order%3F&t=20100322025136 might be a useful reference --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 09:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No this is wrong. It will confuse to those who are new to this. As a Japanese calling a fellow Japanese's name. after all, surname goes first before first name. BUT when a foreigner call that person's full name(example an American to OOO) It will be normal way. You didn't saw how Shimada Fumikane do this? As I observe time to time. 下原定子(Simohara Sadako written in kanji) But in English is this: "Sadako Simohara" The rest being pronounce in a foreign way, has a dot separating the first name and the surname thus preventing confusion. Example グンドュラ・ラル hence Gundula Rall. Also this is a English wiki after all. I'm also following the same thing as the other wiki. Almost full of Japanese names. Dandan550 21:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The wiki's guidelines are based off of what is currently in vogue for history writing in the academic community. This involves keeping aglicization of names to the bare minimum. Though this is most pronounced with japanese names, it also means doing things such as spelling Jäger 'Jäger' and not Jaeger.' Though in Shirley's case, it really is 'Yeager.' --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 22:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) JFW list name and format I changed the title of Joint Fighter Wing Units into Witch Units, as 2 of the units in the list isn't a JFW. It would be confusing to put it under the old title while saying "it is only a squadron" in brackets Also, I changed the format of that section to indicate the hierarchical relationship of units. I am new to this wikia so if anyone thinks that's unsuitable please feel free to change it. Pixy132 17:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Changed the section a little to make it clear it's about Joint Units. It would be unnecessarily complicated and confusing to list every unit... Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 20:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) First list For the first list (i.e. List Of Strike Witches), are there any guidelines to the ordering of witches? To me it seems that the list is ordered in a rather random way, with the exception of those from 501st and 507th. Some members of the 502nd are here and there, while some 504 and other minor units' members are found everywhere in the list. Suggest the list to be sorted either by unit or country, or may be someone good at wiki codes can create a sortable table. I suppose we can utilize these: "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Sorting", "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Table". I am bad at programming so I don't want to risk doing this myself... --Pixy132 17:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) List now (hopefully) sorted alphabetically by nation. Sorting after JFW/JFS won't cut it because most Witches aren't assigned to either. Sorting after source is also impractical, because it would be stupid and not cover all Witches as well. Just sorting after name automatically is also not an option because of eastern/western name order and is redundant because of the list at the end of the category page anyway... Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 20:05, November 7, 2010 (UTC) 505th Has anyone got information on them? Dandan550 03:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) There's a large chunk of information about them in the fourth booklet of season 2, but nothing translated. Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 14:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) About Fuso names How are Fuso witches named from Japanese aces? I know Erica Hartmann from Erich Hartmann. How is Sakamoto Mio supposed to be from Sakai Saburou? 05:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Sloweddie In western names the male name is just changed into female. With Fuso names, the creators often do kanji tricks, using the same kanji but different pronunciation, or using a different kanji but same pronunciation, or just do something like a joke; changing it to a different but fitting meaning. And of course, the final Fuso name has to be a female name, so that has an effect also. It's not that easy to understand if you don't know kanjis and Japanese names in general really well. Njek 09:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Squadrons and Wings A squadron of witches has about five girl, and a wing of witches has seven to eleven girls. How do squadrons and wings relate to each other? 06:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) In Military terms, a wing is operational unit made up of several squadrons (at least in RAF organizational system. USAF have "groups" in between squadrons and wings). Squadron is also formed by several "flights" of aircrafts and can range anywhere between 10 to 30 aircrafts. Which makes wings to be about 30-100 aircrafts. It seems much less for the Witches. But if you check the organizational chart of 501st JFW in DVD, you can see that there are a lot more people in the 501st than we actually see in the anime (including even two full squadrons of fighters). This is only my speculation, but based on what I wrote above, I think that Witches we see are only a squadron in JFW and a flight in JFS. --Yellow14 07:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) And we should recall that we in the real world do not have actual witches. So, the naming of wings and squadron's may be quite different, especially considering that there is not that many witches out there (at least spoken of), so one can assume that a squardon of witches is much smaller than a squadron of aircraft, meaning you would have smaller sizes. That would make sense from my view. (Zoids Fanatic 01:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC)) Article reformat It just occurred to me that it's kind of silly to have the complete witch list ''twice in the page for no reason, so I reformatted the article data into a sortable table with names, nationalities, military units/branches and birthdays. Mind if I go ahead and replace the '''List Of Strike Witches and Strike Witches Birthdays sections with it? -epeli (talk) 19:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC)